Ash and Cam's Story
by floridapanther28
Summary: Ash and Cam's roller-coaster-ride relationship. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. The best part, though, is that just when their life goes down, it comes right back up again. Rated T for language and sadness and dark-ish themes in the future. Rating may go up. Fail title is fail, but good story is good.


"You're a sick pervert! Staring down my ass like that, what were you thinking you queer!?"

The muscular teen pushed the other one against the locker, getting him in a choke hold. The emerald-eyed boy yelped and grabbed his stomach, feeling a tickling bubbly feeling. His stomach always tickled before the stomach pain set in.

The unknown bully punched him in the gut with his bare fist and scraped his chest, with Cam's blood dripping onto his hand because of his nosebleed. Bitter tears mixed with salty blood, and the mixture trickled down his left arm.

"OW! Ho, hum, ho, hum, ho, hum- OW!" Cam screamed, clutching his throbbing stomach in pain. Whenever he had a stomachache, he hummed to distract himself and the pain would be less intensified. However, his humming got cut off to a sharp pain in his stomach.

"A-Ash!"

Cam screeched as loud as he could, draining his lungs of oxygen but filling his stomach with more pain.

"Cam! H-Hang in there, it'll be okay since Laney-"

The other bully cut Ash off by getting him in a full nelson position and cracking his knuckles forward. Ash groaned in agony and whimpered afterwards, feeling like a captivated slave from a World War.

"Get back in the closet, queer."

The first intimidating punk wrestled Cam to the floor then slammed his fist into his face over and over. Cam's hands tried to move up to his face for protection, but he couldn't move. His stomach hurt like Hell itself and it was possibly the worst stomachache he had ever had in his life. _If this isn't what death feels like then I don't know what does. _

"BOYS! Break it up!" Principal Hamilton shouted over the chaos of teens chanting them on, others trying to break up the fight who ended up getting themselves beaten, and random teens peeking over their shoulders nervously on their way to class.

Principal Hamilton waved his arms frantically, looking for a security guard.

"Take them to the hospital! Take them to the hospital!"

* * *

Ash yawned and rolled over in his hospital bed. His over-sized, bunny-patterned, turquoise pajama-covered arms slid around his boyfriend's waist in his sleep, seeking warmth. Cam peeked under the blanket, finding innocent fingers curled around his chest. He could hear Ash's steady breaths in his sleep. It was soothing to hear him breathe like that.

Cam smiled calmly down at the small hand and took it into his own. Both of the boys' cheeks heated up, and Cam's emerald eyes slowly slid shut as he felt his heart beating in his chest. Ash and Cam unconsciously smiled to themselves.

It was nights like this that Cam treasured most- spending time with his friends or family or boyfriend without a care in the world. Cam felt like there was nothing bad in the world- no bullying, no homophobia, and certainly no stomach disease.

And, although it may have been just for a moment, a tear leaked out of his eye and he smiled. It may have just been for a moment, but it had definitely been there- he felt happiness. Warmth. Love. Acceptance.

And yet the world was still zooming around him, busily continuing with all of its people. Cam realized that, even though he had too much pain in his life, he was lucky. He was able to feel the happiness in the little things. He felt... _special._

* * *

"Cam? Are you awake?" Ash asked with a yawn. He shivered in the cold hospital room and hugged Cam closer. Cam put his arm on Ash's and moaned.

"I'm awake now, sweetheart," he mumbled in a rather rude and sarcastic reply, sitting up and scratching his head.

"S-Sorry, Cam," Ash whispered with an embarrassed grin and blush. Cam couldn't stay angry for long with those two innocent, gray eyes staring at him like that. He leaned forward towards Ash and pecked him on the lips. Ash smiled and they kissed, each turning their head at the opposite angle for just the right sensation. Cam hugged onto him tightly and sighed.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked out loud to Ash, yawning.

Ash frowned. He crossed his legs, then leaned his elbows on his knees and sighed. Cam copied his movements, but reached for Ash's right hand with his own left hand. Ash smiled at the comfort and pursed his lips.

"I had a nightmare."

Cam giggled and covered his mouth hastily with his hand, taking it away from Ash's to avoid being loud and waking everybody up. Ash hit him with a toss pillow and had tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"D-Don't laugh at me! I-It's not my fault I get these things, and for your information, you were involved in my nightmare."

Cam stopped laughing almost immediately, and his face returned to its old, stoic position. His eyes searched Ash's for any sign of lying, but there was no testimony to support him in this case.

"What was in your dream?"

Cam's hand involuntarily drifted over to Ash's for warmth. Ash's sleeve enveloped his hand along with Cam's, and he began to tell his story.

"I-In my dream, there was a man with brown hair the same color of yours. He looked exactly like you, except… he looked a bit less approachable, he had brown eyes, and a bit of a mustache beginning to grow. You guys had the same face still, but he was more hostile."

Ash paused for Cam so he could say something, but he didn't, so Ash continued.

"There was a woman with black hair and green eyes that stood next to him. She squinted right at me, said she hated me, and stuck up her middle finger. I didn't have a crush on her obviously, but for some strange reason, my heart felt broken… is that weird?" he asked quietly, nervous to hear an answer. Cam cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Whatever. You can't control your dreams, Ash."

"I-I know. Cam, it was really scary. My heart was broken and yet… I felt hatred towards this woman. I don't know why."

Cam shrugged and wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulders. Ash blushed innocently and slouched his shoulders.

"Look, we're both tired and out of it. It was just a dream and it doesn't mean anything. Don't worry, love. How about we just go to bed and get some rest, since we'll have to catch up on a load of schoolwork in the a.m.?"

Ash smirked at Cam's last few words- he was just talking like that to show off- but he nodded and leaned into his shoulder as a more comfortable pillow. Perhaps it wasn't soft, but it was cozy and warm and snug… Ash felt comfortable around Cam, especially when he leaned on his shoulder. He wanted to be with him forever.

"Good night, Cam," Ash whispered, tracing circles with his thumb into Cam's bellybutton. Cam's face turned bright red and he smiled when he realized that Ash wasn't lying. It really _was_ a good night.

"Good night, Ash."

* * *

**Heyo! Haven't posted anything in a really long time, have I? What can I say, I had the update bug. I already posted this to my DeviantART account, but I think I should make this into an actual plot :3 Or… maybe just a bunch of random AshxCam oneshots. I don't know. I'm definitely continuing this, though, that's a promise. ERMAHGERD I MADE A PROMISE. ...Guess that means I needa keep it v.v **

**Love you, readers *o* If you have any advice for writing or you want to praise me or tell me something, the beautiful button in blue is riiiiiiiiiight there below. The button feels lonely today. Maybe you should click it and tell it something so it doesn't feel so lonely. It likes Anons, too, Anons are great. **

**Kthxbai c: **


End file.
